Second Chance
by katestandish
Summary: Ezra loses something and Vin helps him find it again.


Title: Second Chance

Author: KateStandish

7777777

Team 7 knew when they agreed to participate in the charity basketball game that all eyes were going to be on them. After the crushing defeat they had experienced the year before, everyone knew they were going to be out for blood. They weren't going to lose this game! Not again!

But fate appeared to be conspiring against them once more.

With thirty seconds left on the clock, they were down by 3 points, and Buck had just been pulled from the game after taking an elbow to the eye from a member of the opposing team.

As team captain, Vin knew he had to rally his troops. "Josiah, you're in for Buck. You're fresh into the game so they'll be thinkin' I'll be sending ya the ball." Looking at their youngest team member, he continued, "JD, I want you down the middle and while they're all goin' after the big guy, I'll get the ball to _you_. Don't think about nothin' else, just make that shot, got it?"

JD nodded.

Vin turned to the rest of his team. "Nathan, Chris, ya need to get down court as fast as ya can, we need to keep them from scorin' again. Let's do it!"

"Alright!" the team chorused as they took to the floor.

The whistle blew and everything was going as planned when it happened. After making the basket, JD came down…

…right on Josiah's foot and he fell to the floor clutching his ankle in agony. A timeout was called as he was helped off the court.

"Sorry, Vin," JD winced as Nathan prodded at his ankle. "Don't think I can play anymore."

"Nathan?" Vin questioned the medic.

"Nope, he's not gonna be playing anymore today…sprained it pretty good," Nathan said as he stood.

Vin eyed the undercover agent seated on the bench. "Ezra, you're in."

"When the sanctified dead rise from their graves to receive judgment, then and only then will I consent to play, Mr. Tanner," Ezra responded sarcastically.

"Looks like the dead are risin', pard." Buck joked from his place on the bench where he sat holding an ice pack over his injured eye.

The comment earned the ladies man a green-eyed glare from the southerner. "Mr. Wilmington, unless you wish to sport matching bruises, I suggest you refrain from…"

"ENOUGH!" Chris hissed, dragging Ezra off the bench. "Standish, get your butt out on that court, NOW! We don't have time for this!"

Vin put a restraining hand on Larabee's arm. "Hold on there, cowboy, let me talk to him."

Pulling Ezra aside, Vin spoke quietly, "Ya don't got a choice, Ez, we can't play with only four players and JD and Buck are both out. If ya don't play, we forfeit the game."

They all knew Ezra believed he was responsible for Team 7 losing the year before. He had refused to participate at all until Chris had threatened to shoot him if he didn't suit up. He had finally agreed to at least sit on the bench with the team; it was for charity after all, but he had flatly refused to play. Vin had done his best to alleviate his friend's guilt, but to no avail, the southerner still blamed himself.

Knowing exactly what was going through Standish's mind, Vin continued, "Look, Ezra, I know ya think ya lost the game for us last year, but it weren't all your doin'. We're a team and we all made mistakes that day, it's time to let it go. We need ya...here and now."

Caught off-guard by the softly-spoken words, and seeing only sincerity in the Texan's blue eyes, Ezra found himself at a loss for words. He settled for a silent nod of acknowledgment.

"Alright then," Vin said, grinning, "We got us a game to win!"

As the teams ran onto the court, Vin jogged beside his friend. "Don't worry, Ez, I won't throw ya the ball if I can help it."

"Indeed, Mr. Tanner," Ezra smirked, "I do believe that would be the most prudent course of action."

Vin winked at Ezra as they took their positions on the floor. Winning this game was going to be a long shot, but the sharpshooter knew that whatever happened, the team would do what they do best…work together.

7777777

The game was back on. Team 7 once again had possession of the ball, the opposing team having missed their last basket.

Down by 1 point and with 10 seconds on the clock, Vin knew this was their last chance, but he was too far away to make the basket himself. Looking around at his team, he spotted two options. Larabee could easily make the shot from where he was standing, but Standish was wide open; the opposing team wasn't even bothering to cover him. His eyes locked with the blonde's.

_Sometimes a man just needs a second chance._

In that split second, Vin made his decision. He threw the ball to his teammate.

7777777

His heart was pounding with the adrenaline that was coursing through his body; he knew what he had to do. His team was counting on him! He caught the ball and lining up with the basket, he let it fly.

It sailed toward the net…

…as the buzzer sounded.

7777777

Keeping a tight rein on his emotions, Vin watched the ball float toward the basket.

_/swish/_

It took several seconds for reality to sink in. Realizing that he had been holding his breath, Vin exhaled loudly. It was over. Team 7 had won the game!

7777777

Walking out of the locker room with Chris after the game, Vin saw Ezra standing at center court. "You go on ahead, cowboy," he said, "I'll  
be right there."

Following the Texan's gaze, Larabee acknowledged his statement with a nod and left to join the others.

"Hey, Ez," Vin said, walking up to his friend, "That was quite a shot ya made there, pard. Ya did good tonight."

"Thank you, Vin," Ezra replied.

"We're all headed to the saloon for a drink, ya comin'?"

"I do believe I could use a celebratory libation. I will join you momentarily," Ezra commented as he stared at the hoop.

"Okay, then, I'll see ya there," Vin replied.

As he started to walk away, Ezra spoke quietly, "Vin…"

Vin turned back, "Yeah, Ez?"

"Thanks."

"For what, pard?" Vin inquired, confused. What was Ezra thanking him for? _He_ wasn't the one who had made the winning shot!

Pulling his gaze away from the basket, the Southerner's green eyes met the Texan's blue ones. "I know that Chris could easily have made that basket and I…" Ezra paused, his throat filling with suppressed emotion. Swallowing hard, he continued, "...I thank you for giving me a chance."

Tanner looked at his friend in surprise. Larabee was right; sometimes a man _did_ just need a second chance. Walking over to his teammate, he gave the Southerner's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Aww hell, Ez, I always knew ya could do it. _You_ just needed to believe it." Nodding his head toward the exit, he said, "Come on, I'll buy ya a beer."

Ezra smiled. Nothing more needed to be said. Giving Vin his customary two-finger salute, the two friends walked out of the gym together.


End file.
